Derrière le masque
by Lune d'argent
Summary: NOTE ! De nouveau Severus et Hermione, mais cette foisci, Severus a besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Celleci va découvrir une nouvelle facette de Severus qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas... Allez lire pour en savoir plus !
1. Blessé

Coucou tout le monde !! Voici le retour de Lune d'Argent avec une toute nouvelle fic, Derrière le Masque !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, c'est une fic Hermione-Severus… Qui est légèrement OOC, mais y'a une bonne raison ! Amusez-vous bien !

**Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR ! Et pour une fois, j'invente aucun nouveau personnage… pour l'instant !

DERRIERE LE MASQUE 

**Chapitre 1 : Bless**

Hermione Granger se sentait bien. Elle se promenait dans les bois avec sa mère, le soleil brillait, et la vie lui souriait. Dans deux mois, elle entrait en Septième Année, et elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef par Minerva McGonagall. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la menace Voldemort, mais il ne risquait pas de s'attaquer à elle et sa famille, les Granger avaient été placés sous Sortilège Fidelitas, dont le Gardien du Secret n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Ce jour-là, profitant du beau temps, son père avait décidé d'emmener sa famille pique-niquer dans un bois non loin de la banlieue de Londres. Et sa mère avait émis le souhait d'aller faire un tour dans le sous-bois. Hermione l'avait accompagnée et ramassait des plantes médicinales qui entraient dans des Potions médicinales qu'elle avait étudiées en Sixième Année avec le Professeur Rogue.

Elle cueillait justement des pieds d'asphodèle quand son regard fut attiré par une masse sombre au pied d'un chêne. Elle fronça les sourcils et appela sa mère. Puis elle s'approcha prudemment. Sa mère la rejoignit.

- C'est un homme à première vue. . . et sérieusement blessé, dit Helen Granger.

En effet, l'homme avait des cheveux noirs sales et gras qui arrivaient aux épaules, mais son visage restait invisible, ses habits, un pantalon et une chemise noirs étaient déchirés, et on pouvait apercevoir du sang coagulé sur son cuir chevelu.

- Il faut l'aider, décida Hermione.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Elle le secoua doucement.

- Monsieur ?

Sa mère chercha le pouls.

- Faible et irrégulier. . . Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elles le retournèrent. A la vue de son visage, Hermione pâlit.

- Oh mon Dieu. . . Professeur Rogue. . .

Sa mère la regarda.

- Quoi ? Celui qui te déteste depuis la Première Année ?

- Il déteste tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentard, et les Gryffondors encore moins. Cependant, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Rentrons à la maison. Je lui ferai une Potion et j'avertirai Dumbledore.

Ainsi fut fait. Severus Rogue fut installé dans la chambre d'amis, et Hermione, aidée de sa mère, le soigna, et elle prépara une potion qu'il boirait quand il se réveillerait.

Elle écrivit une lettre pour le Directeur, mais n'ayant pas de hibou, elle chargea son père d'aller à la Poste du Chemin de Traverse pour l'envoyer.

Ce fut dans la soirée qu'il manifesta un signe de vie. Il remua, et Hermione vint tout de suite à ses côtés. Bien qu'il l'eût toujours méprisée, elle l'admirait pour son incroyable savoir et ses connaissances en Potions. Et c'était peut-être la seule personne au monde qui n'idolâtrait pas Harry, en dehors de Malefoy, à l'école.

- Professeur ?

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Nous vous avons trouvé dans les bois. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, ma mère et moi vous avons soigné.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Professeur ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais. . . c'est moi, Hermione Granger. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Non. . . Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous connaître. . . Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, réalisa soudain Severus. Qui suis-je ?

Hermione se rassit sur son siège, paniquée. Il était amnésique !

- Vous êtes le Professeur Severus Rogue ! Je suis une de vos étudiantes.

- Au lycée, à l'universit ?

- Hein ?

- De quoi suis-je professeur ? Sciences, lettres, histoire. . .

Hermione resta bouche bée. Il se prenait pour un parfait moldu.

- La chimie, improvisa-t-elle. Tenez buvez ça.

Elle lui tendit le gobelet. Il but une gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt.

- Eurk ! C'est infect !

- Mais c'est vous qui. . .

Elle s'interrompit à temps. C'était lui qui lui avait enseigné cette Potion ! Helen Granger arriva.

- Oh, vous êtes réveill !

- Professeur, voici ma mère, Helen Granger. Maman, il est amnésique. Il ne se souvient de rien, ni même du Collège.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ennuyeux. . . Bon, pour l'instant, vous allez vous reposer. Je vous apporte quelque chose à manger.

- Non. Je veux juste dormir un peu.

Mère et fille sortirent. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Il ne sait pas qu'il est Sorcier ! Mais que fait Dumbledore ?

Elles se rendirent au salon, où Sam Granger demanda des nouvelles du blessé. Sa femme lui raconta tout. Tout à coup, un feu vert s'alluma dans la cheminée, et la tête du Directeur apparut.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Granger ?

- Il se passe que le Professeur Rogue est chez moi, blessé et amnésique, se prenant pour un parfait moldu !

- Je craignais que cela n'arrive. Severus n'est pas revenu de sa dernière mission. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui quelque temps ?

- Professeur, vous parlez du Professeur Rogue !

- Je ne peux pas le ramener à Poudlard. S'il ne se souvient pas du monde sorcier, cela lui fera un choc. Usez de patience et de gentillesse avec lui !

- Patience et gentillesse ? Lui-même n'en a jamais eu à l'égard des Gryffondors.

- Je sais que vous mènerez cette tâche à bien Miss Granger. Et surtout, ne mettez personne au courant, pas même Messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Le vieil homme coupa la communication.

- Il m'énerve !

- De toute manière, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, se résigna sa mère. Prenons notre mal en patience. Une amnésie n'est pas facile à vivre, autant pour la victime que son entourage. Faisons en sorte que ton Professeur se sente bien.

- On parle de Rogue l ! Dumbledore va m'entendre !

Quand Hermione se coucha ce soir-là, elle se demanda comment elle allait gérer la situation. Si Rogue se conduisait comme un parfait moldu, toutes ses affaires sorcières devraient rester hors de sa vue. Par chance, sa famille était moldue, donc il ne se sentirait pas dépaysé. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur l'amnésie, dès le lendemain.

Severus s'éveilla vers onze heures. Hermione était à son chevet, plongée dans un livre épais. Il se sentait un peu mieux que la veille. Il observa la jeune fille. Elle était belle, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos, et elle avait des yeux noisette chaleureux et rieurs. Quand il remua, elle releva les yeux.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Mieux qu'hier. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

- Tant mieux. Euh. . . Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ?

Il se concentra, puis secoua la tête.

- Non. Vous vous appelez Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et vous êtes le Professeur Severus Rogue.

- C'est un nom assez étrange. . . Que lisez-vous ?

Elle leva le livre pour qu'il puisse lire le titre.

- _Amnésie, comment traiter les différents cas_. Vous aimez ce genre de lecture ?

- J'aime la lecture en général. Et dans notre cas, ce livre me semble utile. Je vais vous préparer un repas.

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Severus prit le livre et l'ouvrit. A sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucune difficulté à le comprendre et se passionna même pour le sujet.

La mère d'Hermione avait laissé de quoi préparer une soupe pour Rogue. Pendant qu'elle faisait tout réchauffer, Hermione réfléchissait, un peu perplexe. Cet homme était complètement différent du Rogue qu'elle connaissait ! Si elle en croyait le livre, certaines personnes retrouvent leur vraie nature quand elles sont amnésiques, ce qui impliquerait que ce qu'elle découvrait de son professeur était son véritable caractère, et que sa froideur et son cynisme ne sont qu'un masque destiné à tromper son entourage ! Dans ce cas-là, Hermione ne savait comment réagir. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Pour l'instant, il fallait juste soigner le Professeur Rogue, et on verrait ensuite. Elle revint dans la chambre avec un plateau, et le trouva concentré sur l'ouvrage.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire autant d'efforts intellectuels.

- Je me sens bien. De la soupe ? Je pense quand même être en mesure d'avaler quelque chose de solide !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a tout décidé, c'est ma mère. Elle a fait des études de médecine avant de se spécialiser en tant que dentiste. Tout comme mon père. Elle sait mieux que vous ce qu'il vous faut.

Severus mangea rapidement sa soupe. Il sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu.

- Où et comment m'avez-vous trouv ?

- Dans un petit bois au sud de Londres. Vous étiez inconscient et blessé. Je pense que c'est votre blessure à la tête qui a provoqué l'amnésie.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai des ennemis ?

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Des ennemis ? Bien sûr, les trois-quarts de Poudlard !

- Pas que je sache. Vous êtes mon Professeur, je ne suis pas sensée connaître votre vie par cœur !

- Dommage. Cette amnésie est vraiment dérangeante. C'est terrible de n'avoir aucun souvenir, un trou noir dans sa tête.

- J'imagine. . . Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant. Je vous laisse.

Elle quitta la pièce, et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Cette situation était vraiment déroutante. Et elle n'avait même pas le droit d'en parler à Ron ou Harry. En y repensant bien, le Directeur avait raison. Ron ne la prendrait jamais au sérieux. . . et Harry éclaterait de rire. Aucun d'eux ne comprendrait vraiment. Rogue avait été blessé lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Donc, il avait sans doute été pris en chasse par des Mangemorts, ou Voldemort lui-même. Elle secoua la tête. Dumbledore était inconscient de risquer ainsi la vie du Professeur Rogue. Et maintenant, il était amnésique. La façon dont l'homme se comportait était vraiment étrange. Il était tout sauf désagréble. Elle le trouvait même sympathique. Sympathique, Severus Rogue ? Depuis quand ce qualificatif était associé à son Professeur de Potions ?

Elle soupira et s'assit à son bureau, pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Après tout, il risquait de retrouver sa mémoire d'un jour à l'autre, et n'oublierait pas les quatre parchemins demandés sur le Veritaserum.

En fin d'après-midi, Severus Rogue se réveilla. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, et ses forces semblaient à peu près revenues, même si sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal. Il se leva. Il chancela un peu, mais se reprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains dont Mme Granger lui avait signalé l'existence la veille.

Il eut un choc en se voyant dans le miroir. Ces cheveux longs et noirs, ce regard sombre, cette peau pâle, c'était lui ? Hermione l'appelait Severus Rogue, professeur de chimie. Il aperçut des traces de boue sur son visage et décida de prendre une douche. Il se débarrassa de son caleçon, et du tee-shirt prêté par M. Granger et entra dans la douche. Il resta un long moment, sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Quand il se sentit un peu plus détendu, il sortit et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Où pourrait-il se procurer des vêtements ? Hermione devrait pouvoir lui répondre.

On frappa justement à la porte.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela Hermione.

- Entrez !

Elle entra, et rougit vivement en le voyant dans cette tenue. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Apparemment. Je me demandais justement où je pourrais trouver des vêtements ?

- Euh. . . Ma mère a lavé votre pantalon, mais votre chemise est irrécupérable. Donc, mon père vous prêtera ses affaires en attendant que vous soyiez suffisamment remis pour aller vous acheter des habits.

- Je vous rembourserai dès que j'en aurai les moyens.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Après tout, vous êtes mon Professeur, donc. . .

- C'est étonnant, je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir. Dans quel établissement ?

- Euh. . . C'est un Collège au nord de l'Angleterre. Le Collège Poudlard.

- Hein ? Ça ne me dit absolument rien. Et j'enseigne la chimie ?

Hermione retint un soupir.

- Oui. Je vais vous chercher des vêtements.

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle respira profondément. Seigneur ! Le Professeur Rogue avait un corps à damner une sainte ! Un torse musclé, des jambes puissantes. . . et son visage avait perdu de sa dureté pour afficher un sourire permanent qui le rendait vraiment séduisant. Et pendant qu'il était inconscient, elle avait eu l'occasion de toucher ses cheveux. Ils étaient très fins et très noirs, ce qui leur donnait cette apparence graisseuse. Mais ils étaient étonnamment doux. Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Allons, reprends-toi Mione ! C'est Rogue ! Directeur des Serpentards, et qui te déteste, et t'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Elle alla chercher des vêtements et revint dans la chambre. Il l'attendait bien sagement, tout en lisant le livre sur l'Amnésie.

- Mon père n'a pas de vêtements noirs. Alors, j'ai pris un jean et une chemise bleu marine.

- Du noir ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous portez toujours du noir. . . Enfin, je vous ai toujours vu en noir.

- Le noir est une couleur neutre. . . assez pratique en fait. Mais je ne dis pas non à un peu de couleur.

Elle sourit, amusée. Décidément, elle adorait le Professeur Rogue amnésique !

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant, avec cette nouvelle fic ? Je continue ou pas ? A titre indicatif, je vous donne le titre du **chap 2 : Un autre homme** ! Sauf si je me tire une balle dans la tête avant pour reviews absentes, ou critiques assassines !


	2. Un autre homme

            Bonjour ! Je vois que vous avez tous aimé le début, alors je continue !!! Je sais pas encore si ce sera une longue fic ou une petite fic courte et toute mignonne, mais je verrais en fonction de l'évolution de mon emploi du temps !

            Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, j'uploade en général en fin de semaine, le vendredi ou le samedi. Et chaque semaine, et pas une fois tous les six mois ! J'essaierai de tenir les délais ! Bisous !

            Bonne lecture à tous !

            **Chapitre 2 : Un autre homme**

            Severus découvrit le reste de la maison, guidé par Hermione. C'était une vaste maison, toute blanche, avec du lierre sur la façade arrière, et des rosiers grimpants sur le devant. Il y avait deux séjours, dont l'un avec une immense bibliothèque et une vaste cuisine.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Severus.

- Le 15 juillet. Lundi. Mes parents sont en vacances à partir du 22. Je vais préparer le dîner.

- Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Vous feriez la cuisine ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que je saurais me débrouiller derrière les fourneaux.

            Hermione éclata de rire.

- Le Professeur Severus Rogue en train de faire la cuisine ! On aura tout vu !

- Et si vous me parliez un peu de moi pendant que je cuisinerai ? Et aussi de vous, et du Collège ? répliqua Severus, amusé.

- D'accord !

            Tout en restant prudente, pensa Hermione. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et Severus inspecta les placards et le frigidaire, dont il sortit un paquet de spaghettis, des tomates, du basilic et de la viande hachée. Et tout en cuisinant, il écouta Hermione.

- Je suis en Septième Année, la dernière année d'étude. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Vous adorez nous persécuter tous les trois : Harry adore enfreindre les règles, Ron se contente de le suivre et je suis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Votre élève préféré est Drago Malefoy, notre pire ennemi. Et malgré le fait que Harry soit couvert pas le Professeur Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, Malefoy et vous trouvez toujours un moyen de le rabaisser et de l'humilier. Et moi avec.

- Hermione. . . Suis-je vraiment le monstre que vous me décrivez ?

- Oui, répondit sincèrement Hermione. Mais maintenant. . . J'ai tendance à vous voir sous un autre jour. Comme si votre amnésie avait tout effacé.

- Je suis désolé. Vos amis et vous avez dû souffrir.

- Harry, sûrement. C'est peut-être celui d'entre nous qui a le plus besoin de soutien. Il est orphelin et a grandi dans une famille de mol. . . d'êtres infâmes. Son oncle et sa tante le détestent.

            Et en plus, il est pourchassé par Voldemort, poursuivit Hermione en pensée.

- Pauvre petit, murmura Severus.

- Vous détestez Harry, tout ça parce qu'il ressemble trop à son père, James Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que son père a à voir là-dedans ?

- James Potter et vous vous détestiez quand vous étiez étudiants à Poudlard. D'après ce que je sais, il vous ridiculisait sans arrêt, avec la complicité de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Vous ne leur avez jamais pardonné, et vous vous vengez sur Harry.

- Comment puis-je faire ça ? Harry n'est en rien responsable des fautes de son père !

- Professeur Rogue. . .

- Il faut que vous me le présentiez. Je dois m'excuser.

- Malheureusement. . . Vous êtes amnésique. Il vaudrait mieux s'en abstenir. Si vous retrouvez la mémoire, et que vous éprouvez toujours le besoin de vous excuser, on avisera à ce moment-là.

- Vous êtes la voix de la raison, Hermione. Pourquoi vous ai-je surnommé Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

- A votre avis ?

- Meilleure élève de la promotion ?

- Oui. Malefoy me déteste parce que je le surpasse. Vous me détestez parce que j'ai réponse à toutes vos questions, même les plus tordues.

- Etant Professeur, je devrais normalement être fier d'avoir une élève comme vous.

- C'est loin d'être le cas.

            Oh, si elle avait été à Serpentard, bien sûr qu'il aurait été fier ! Mais étant à Gryffondor, la Maison rivale. . . McGonagall était fière d'elle, ça lui suffisait !

            Pattenrond entra dans la cuisine et vint se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Salut toi ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu es allé chasser dans le voisinage ? Professeur Rogue, voici Pattenrond, mon chat.

            Pattenrond miaula et fixa Severus de son regard ambre.

- Il est bizarre votre chat, déclara Severus mal à l'aise.

- Arrête de le fixer. Il est amnésique.

- Il me connaît ?

- Les chats sont autorisés à Poudlard. Il doit vous connaître.

            Pattenrond sauta à terre, s'avança vers Severus et se frotta à ses jambes.

- Il vous a adopté.

- On dirait bien.

            Quand les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent la table déjà mise, et leur fille et leur invité discutant gaiement.

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui ! Et toi ?

- Parfaite !

- Professeur Rogue, vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, Mme. Grâce à vos soins.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen.

- On passe à table ? suggéra Hermione.

            Severus avait préparé des pâtes à la bolognèse, relevé de basilic. Et les parents d'Hermione trouvèrent ça délicieux.

- Vous êtes un cordon-bleu ! s'exclama Sam Granger.

- Merci. J'ai laissé faire l'instinct. La chimie et la cuisine ne sont pas si différents que ça !

            Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais !

            Après le repas, Severus insista pour faire la vaisselle, et Hermione laissa sa mère et son Professeur se disputer pour la corvée. Elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta en voyant Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, perché sur son bureau.

- Fumseck ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Dumbledore demande des nouvelles ?

            Elle s'approcha, détacha le parchemin, qui ne contenait que quelques lignes.

            « Miss Granger,

            Comment va votre patient ? Merci de votre dévouement,

            Albus Dumbledore. »

- Il en a de bonnes, lui ! grogna Hermione, tout en prenant un parchemin et une plume pour répondre.

            « Professeur Dumbledore,

            Le Professeur Rogue va très bien, à part qu'il se comporte comme un parfait moldu. Aucune amélioration, à part qu'il a beaucoup changé dans son caractère.

            Bien à vous, Hermione Granger. »

            Elle attacha la lettre et s'adressa au phénix.

- Ton Maître a vraiment un problème.

            Le phénix chanta gaiement et s'envola par la fenêtre.

            Les jours suivants, Hermione emmena son Professeur acheter des habits. Il choisit essentiellement des vêtements de couleur sombre, mais pas nécessairement du noir, et Hermione donnait son avis. Elle-même en profita pour renouveler sa garde-robe, ses vêtements ne lui allant plus. Elle avait laissé Severus au rayon des vêtements masculins et s'était dirigée vers le rayon de lingerie féminine. Elle avait déjà choisi deux nuisettes et un déshabillé, et hésitait entre un ensemble soutien-gorge-slip en dentelle rouge ou noire, quand Severus la rejoignit.

- Le rouge est très bien, commenta-t-il dans le dos d'Hermione.

            Elle s'empourpra et se retourna vivement.

- Professeur !

            Il souriait, amusé.

- Prenez le rouge si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre petit-ami.

- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami !

- Dans ce cas, j'ai toutes mes chances alors !

            Quand Hermione comprit l'allusion, elle vira au cramoisi.

- Vous êtes mon Professeur !

- Hermione, je suis amnésique, dit gravement Severus. La vérité est que vous me plaisez énormément. Je n'ai aucun souvenir du fait que je sois Professeur et vous mon élève, et je m'en moque totalement.

            Troublée, sans réfléchir, Hermione prit les deux ensembles, et sortit du rayon lingerie, Severus la suivant sans rien dire. Il observait les gracieux mouvements de ses hanches, le balancement de ses cheveux tombant au creux de ses reins. . . Elle se retourna.

- C'est insens ! Vous êtes mon Professeur, vous êtes plus âgé que moi. . .

            Il l'interrompit en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Hermione, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je suis très attiré par vous. Le reste m'importe peu.

            Hermione eut du mal à résister à son regard sombre et pénétrant. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi se sentait attirée par Severus Rogue, si différent ! Mais avait-elle le droit de se laisser aller, sachant qu'il retrouverait un jour la mémoire ? La réponse était non. Elle se dégagea.

- Rentrons s'il vous plaît.

            Severus soupira mais n'insista pas.

            Le soir-même, Hermione réfléchissait, tout en se brossant les cheveux, devant sa coiffeuse, vêtue de sa nuisette mauve pâle qu'elle avait acheté le matin-même. Severus ne se montrerait pas raisonnable, alors elle allait l'être pour deux. Après tout, n'était-elle pas Hermione Granger, qui gardait la tête froide en toutes circonstances ?

            Un léger coup à sa porte la tira de ses réflexions.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Severus en passant sa tête par la porte.

- Oui. . .

            Elle regretta instantanément. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'avait quasiment rien sur le dos, et lui semblait décidé à la séduire ! D'ailleurs, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. La nuisette ne cachait pas ses formes. Elle était courte et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Deux fines bretelles la retenaient, et de la dentelle mauve voilait à peine sa poitrine. Severus s'approcha et prit la brosse des mains d'Hermione. Il se mit à la coiffer lui-même.

- Professeur. . .

- Appelle-moi Severus, et tutoie-moi.

- Mais. . .

- S'il te plaît. Si tu veux me faire plaisir.

            Elle capitula.

- Severus, tu n'es pas raisonnable. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

- Tu me connais, c'est largement suffisant.

- Mais enfin ! Tu es amnésique ! Que se passera-t-il quand tu retrouveras la mémoire ? Quand tu te rendras compte que tu as été sauvé par Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ? Tu ne m'as jamais appelée Hermione. En cours, c'était « Granger, baissez votre main », « Granger, taisez-vous » ou tu m'ignorais totalement quand tu étais de mauvaise humeur, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours !

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal.

- Pendant six ans ! J'ai fini par m'y faire ! Tous les élèves qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à tes yeux subissaient le même sort ! Autant dire les trois-quarts de Poudlard !

- J'étais si détesté que ça ?

            Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle récupéra sa brosse et se leva.

- S'il te plaît, j'aimerai dormir maintenant.

            Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Si seulement je pouvais effacer ce passé. . .

            Il lui prit le visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser, doux comme une caresse. Elle était trop surprise pour réagir. Severus avait des lèvres douces et chaudes, elle aimait la sensation qu'il lui procurait. Il la serra contre lui et approfondit le baiser, forçant légèrement ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit et accueillit sa langue. Il la taquina gentiment, tout en appelant une réponse. Elle finit par y répondre timidement. Inconsciemment, elle avait posé une main sur son torse, tandis que son autre main caressait sa joue. Quant à lui, il avait mis ses deux mains sur la taille fine d'Hermione, caressant le satin de la nuisette. Peu à peu, ses mains remontèrent dans le dos, et le caressèrent de bas en haut. Hermione haleta. Il se recula légèrement, et la regarda intensément.

- Hermione. . .

            Elle ouvrit les yeux, et revint à la réalité. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte.

- Tu es fou, déclara-t-elle, résignée.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis amnésique.

- Et tu sembles t'en réjouir. Ce n'est franchement pas normal.

- Non, je peux être moi-même sans que personne y trouve à y redire. Je vais te laisser avant de te sauter dessus.

            Hermione sourit.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Détrompe-toi. Ta nuisette ne me donne qu'une envie : l'ôter pour te contempler. A présent, fais de beaux rêves.

            Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, bouleversée, et traversée de sentiments contradictoires. Severus était adorable. . . Elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Il la désirait ce soir, elle l'avait senti quand il l'avait serrée contre lui. Elle rougit violemment. Et si elle l'avait autorisé à aller jusqu'au bout ? Une seule chose l'avait retenue : elle n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Mais peu importait qu'il fut amnésique. Pour la première fois, elle suivrait son cœur au lieu de sa tête, et s'occuperait des conséquences quand le moment viendrait.

            Bon, je sais, c'est un peu chaud… c'est rien encore !!! Bref, ça promet déjà pour le reste non ? **Chap 3 : Sorcier ?** C'est bien une question… Bisous à tous !


	3. Sorcier ?

            D'après ce que je vois, cette fic est appréciée !! Je suis folle de joie ! Severus est assez populaire en amnésique ! Mais ça ne va pas durer ! Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Bisous à tous !

            **Chapitre 3 : Sorcier ?**

            Le 31 juillet, Hermione laissa Severus avec ses parents et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle alla à la poste et envoya son message d'anniversaire à Harry. Elle faisait ses achats pour la rentrée quand Dumbledore apparut à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous venez faire vos achats ?

- Non, je savais que vous viendrez ici aujourd'hui, pour envoyer un hibou à Harry. Je vous attendais. Comment va le Professeur Rogue ?

- Très bien. Mais toujours aucun signe de mémoire. Je lui ai parlé de Poudlard, de Ron, Harry, Malefoy, sans mentionner la sorcellerie, mais ça ne lui dit rien. Je commence à désespérer…

            Elle n'ajouta pas la nouvelle relation qu'elle avait avec lui. Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas.

- J'en ai parlé à un de mes amis de Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut que nous lui parlions de la magie.

- Lui dire qu'il est Sorcier ? Ça va lui faire un choc.

- Voyez-vous une autre solution ? demanda Albus.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu une situation aussi compliquée ! Même Voldemort perdrait la tête !

            Dumbledore sourit. Hermione ne craignait pas Voldemort, et prenait les choses à la légère, sans trop s'inquiéter. Elle avait raison.

- Je vous laisse lui parler. Je viendrai chez vous le 20 août pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Mais…

            Dumbledore avait déjà transplané sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione.

- Espèce de vieux schnock sénile ! J'aimerai bien te voir à ma place !

            Elle rentra passablement énervée. Mais Severus s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Sans blague !

- Hey ! Calme-toi. J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat pendant ton absence.

            Hermione fut incapable de rester de mauvaise humeur. Severus savait comment s'y prendre pour la détendre.

            Par contre, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour révéler à Severus qu'il était un Sorcier. Elle demanda conseil à sa mère, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

- Donc tu as vu Dumbledore.

- Il m'a conseillé de tout raconter à Severus. Mais je me vois mal dire : Severus, tu es un Sorcier !

- C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas lui cacher éternellement. La rentrée approche.

- Merci Maman, j'avais remarqué. Dumbledore viendra le 20 août. J'en ai assez de cette situation !

- Sans oublier que tu sembles bien aimer Severus…

- Maman ! Il est différent ! C'est un autre homme.

- Je sais. Mais reste prudente Hermione. C'est ton Professeur, et il t'a toujours détestée. S'il retrouve un jour la mémoire, et qu'il ne se rappelle pas des jours passés ici, c'est toi qui souffriras.

- J'en suis bien consciente… Le problème… c'est que je tiens réellement à lui.

- Je n'en doute pas ma chérie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut lui dire qu'il est un Sorcier.

            Hermione laissa passer quelques jours. Elle ne se décidait toujours pas à dire à Severus la vérité, mais elle laissait traîner des indices, comme ses livres, sa baguette, des parchemins. Mais soit Severus était aveugle, soit il faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

            Elle tentait en vain de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphoses. Mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Severus. On était le quinze août et il ne savait toujours rien. On frappa à sa porte et Severus passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ?

- J'étudie. Devoirs de vacances.

            Severus entra.

- Et quelle matière ?

- Les Métamorphoses.

            La tête de Severus aurait mérité d'être immortalisée.

- Hein ?

- Les Métamorphoses. Le processus Animagus.

- Mione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

            Hermione se leva et se planta devant lui.

- Assieds-toi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

            Il obéit, tout en la regardant bizarrement.

- J'ai omi certaines choses sur ta vie, notre vie.

- Tu m'as menti ?

- Pas exactement. Dumbledore, le Directeur, m'a conseillé de te cacher certains faits. Tu n'as rien remarqué ces derniers jours dans la maison ? Mes livres, mes affaires ?

- J'aurai dû voir quelque chose selon toi ?

            Excédée, Hermione saisit un livre de son étagère et le lui tendit.

- L'Art des Potions ? lut Severus.

- La matière que tu enseignes à Poudlard. Tu es un Sorcier, Severus.

- Je suis un quoi ?

- Un Sorcier. Je suis une Sorcière, Poudlard est une école de Sorcellerie.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Est un des Sorciers les plus grands de notre génération.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. La magie existe dans les contes de fée…

- Pas seulement.

            Elle prit sa baguette sur son bureau.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

            Sa plume flotta dans les airs.

- Accio plume.

            La plume vola vers elle.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je suis en train de rêver.

- Non. Tu es capable de faire la même chose.

            Hermione lui tendit la baguette.

- Fais comme moi.

- Je n'en suis pas capable.

- Severus, tu es un Sorcier expérimenté. Fais-moi confiance.

            Severus prit la baguette d'un geste hésitant. Jamais il n'aurait cru se trouver dans un tel monde. La sorcellerie n'existait pas.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Fais comme moi et répète.

            Il obéit. Il imita le geste.

- Wingardium…

- Wingardium… répéta Severus.

- Leviosa.

- Leviosa.

            La plume s'éleva.

- Incroyable.

- Mais vrai. Dumbledore va venir dans cinq jours. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, son meilleur élément.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu vas trop vite, je ne comprends rien.

- Oui, mais pour ça, il faut que je te raconte tous les événements survenus il y a plus de seize ans jusqu'à maintenant. Ce serait trop long. En résumé, le monde sorcier est menacé par un Sorcier Maléfique, du nom de Voldemort. Il en a après toi car tu l'as trahi.

- J'ai travaillé pour lui.

            Hermione releva la manche de sa chemise, découvrant la Marque.

- Ce n'est qu'un tatouage.

- Qui représente une tête de mort avec un Serpent. Très original, ironisa-t-elle. C'est la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort s'en sert pour appeler ses Mangemorts à lui.

- J'ai servi dans les rangs d'un Sorcier noir ?

- Oui. Mais tu as fini par revenir du côté de Dumbledore. Depuis, tu travailles à l'Ordre du Phénix. Voldemort a une autre cible. Harry Potter.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui. A l'âge d'un an, protégé par un puissant sortilège, Harry a causé la chute de Voldemort, le réduisant à l'état de larve. Il y a deux ans, il a réussi à enlever Harry, et est revenu parmi nous. Et depuis, il cherche à tuer les Mangemorts qui l'ont trahi, Harry et son entourage.

- Ça veut dire que tu es en danger.

- Non. Dumbledore assure la sécurité. Tu as dû être blessé pendant une de tes missions.

            Severus soupira.

- C'est encore un peu compliqué. Comment se fait-il que tu sois une Sorcière, alors que tu sembles si normale ?

- Les Sorciers ne sont pas anormaux, seulement différents. Mes parents ne sont pas Sorciers. Ma magie s'est réveillée toute seule. Je n'ai pas été acceptée facilement dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup de Sangs Purs, dont Malefoy, me méprisent.

- Le Sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin, je pense.

- Severus, ton élève préféré est Malefoy. Tu n'as jamais supporté que la meilleure élève de Poudlard soit une rivale de Malefoy, et de plus, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le Survivant !

- Je n'ai jamais vu une situation aussi complexe.

- Ce n'est pas évident, je l'admets.

            Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent, Hermione raconta à Severus la vie de Poudlard, pour qu'il en sache le plus possible. Et le 20 août, Dumbledore se présenta à la porte des Granger. Hermione alla lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Miss Granger. Alors ?

- Il a encore du mal à y croire. C'est limite s'il ne me croit pas folle.

            Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, allons le voir.

- Suivez-moi.

            Severus était dans sa chambre, en train de lire le livre sur les Potions d'Hermione. Il leva les yeux à leur entrée. Il sourit, amusé.

- Hermione, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on rencontrerait Merlin l'Enchanteur aujourd'hui !

- Severus, soupira Hermione, voici le Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

- Oh… Alors, c'est vous, le fameux Dumbledore. Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Je sais, Severus. Vous semblez disposé à nous croire…

- Que je suis un Sorcier ? Eh bien, Hermione m'a montré certaines choses en effet. C'est assez difficile à croire.

- Miss Granger m'en a parlé. Etes-vous disposé à venir à Poudlard ? Cela vous rappellera peut-être quelques souvenirs.

- N'existe-t-il pas un Sort ou une Potion contre l'Amnésie ?

            Dumbledore regarda Hermione. Apparemment, Severus acceptait l'idée peu à peu.

- Hélas non. Il existe un Sortilège d'Amnésie mais pas son contraire. Vous avez beaucoup travaillé dessus vous-même Severus.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous êtes un Maître en Potions. Il existe de nombreuses Potions que vous êtes seul capable de confectionner.

- Et tu es l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard, ajouta Hermione.

- Miss Granger, peut-être pourriez-vous l'amener sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Vous plaisantez ? On est le 20 août ! On risque de tomber sur Harry, Ron ou encore Malefoy ! C'est trop risqu !

- C'est pourtant un bon moyen de plonger Severus dans le monde sorcier. Il vous suffira de rester prudente.

- Professeur Dumbledore, sauf votre respect, je pense que vous débloquez complètement !

            Le Directeur parut amusé.

- Eh bien, considérez cela comme une de vos attributions de Préfète-en-Chef.

            Hermione resta sans voix.

- Préfète-en-Chef ?

- Oui. Minerva et moi avons pensé que vous seriez parfaite.

            Il sortit un badge doré de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Il est à vous.

- Merci. Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser. Vous êtes un manipulateur, Professeur Dumbledore !

- J'en ai la réputation. Je reviendrais chercher Severus pour Poudlard le 31 août. Soyez prudente Miss Granger.

- Je n'ai pas bien le choix !

            Dumbledore transplana. Severus n'avait pas prononcé un mot, trop stupéfait.

- Il est étrange.

- Complètement dérangé, tu veux dire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Chemin de Je-sais-pas-quoi ?

- Chemin de Traverse. C'est le quartier Sorcier de Londres.

- Y'a ça à Londres ?

- Oui, quand on sait où chercher. Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça.

            Hermione sortit une robe de Sorcier de son armoire et l'enfila. Ensuite, elle prit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Aussitôt, Severus se retrouva avec une robe bleu marine.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise.

- Habitue-toi. Tu es un Sorcier ! On y va ?

- J'ai le choix ?

            Voil !!! Vous avez aim ? Le chap 4 s'intitule Un nouveau monde ! A bientôt !

**RAR :**

**Titusdemystique** : pourquoi pas bien ? Severus est attiré par Hermione et il le montre ! C'est pas comme s'il était dans son état normal ! Et moi aussi je l'aime bien !

**Luffynette** : merci !

**Neijla** : ils se rapprochent petit à petit. . .

**Weirdo** : Sev a beau être un prof, il est aussi amnésique ! Mais ils forment un beau couple ! Et pour le lemon, ce sera pour Noël dans la fic… Je sais pas quand je vais trouver le temps d'écrire, mais j'y arriverai !

**M4r13** : ouais !!! Ca va être drôle !

**Tiayel** : je n'ai rien contre les yaoistes ! Je suis ouverte à tous les genres, et certains auteurs sont vraiment excellents dans le genre à savoir Umbre, Leena… Enfin, tu dois les connaître ! Mais il n'y a pas que le yaoi dans la vie, et dans les fics ! Et je suis une adepte des Sev-Mione ! Je t'embrasse !

**Satji** : tu verras bien pour l'amnésie de Sev ! Et Harry et Ron… Ils ne vont pas l'apprendre de si tôt !

**Scarlett** : merci !

**Han** : oh, il va retrouver la mémoire, mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

**Wendy Malfoy** : alors qu'en penses-tu ?

**Snape Black Rose** : non, ça va pas se passer tout à fait comme tu le décris ! Tu verras par la suite !

**Kenya Malefoy** : il va bientôt se réveiller !

**Maud 62** : c'est pas long une semaine !


	4. Un autre monde

            Coucou !! Je suis de retour !!! Enfin… Mon inspiration et ma muse sont temporairement de retour ! Bref, voici le chap 4 tant attendu par vous, chers lecteurs !

            Et surtout, merci à ma meilleure amie, Mi-ange Mi-démon qui m'a aidée et soutenue dans ce passage à vide où je n'arrivais plus du tout à écrire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne reprends pas la publication par semaine. Le chap 5 arrivera quand il sera prêt, et ce ne sera pas la semaine prochaine. Pour tout vous dire, je vous préviendrais quand je reprendrai mon rythme normal d'update parce que là, je rame !

            Dans ce chapitre, ça remue un peu, mais je pense que vous allez aimer ! Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous à tous !

            **Chapitre 4 : Un autre monde**

            Hermione conduisit Severus devant le Chaudron Baveur. Severus regarda autour du pub. Il n'aurait jamais remarqué cet endroit en temps normal. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Prends un air sombre et sévère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es réputé pour être un homme froid et insensible.

- Génial, soupira Severus.

            Il inspira profondément et ferma son visage, bannit toute trace d'expression. Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Waouh… L'amnésie n'a pas tout effacé on dirait. Tu as retrouvé ta tête des mauvais jours. C'est parfait.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Oui.

            Elle sourit et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble. Allons-y.

            Elle entra dans le pub, Severus se mit à ses côtés. Tom, le propriétaire, les suivit du regard sans rien dire. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, mais il put distinguer des mots chuchotés : « Severus Rogue », « Maître des Potions », « détestable et arrogant »… Ainsi, comme lui avait dit Hermione, il était craint et redouté. Mais pourquoi ? Cette amnésie commençait vraiment à le déranger. Cependant, il avait rencontré Hermione. La plus belle rencontre depuis son amnésie. Elle était charmante, adorable et chaleureuse. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle lui faisait traverser l'établissement, puis ils arrivèrent dans la cour. Là, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Bon, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. On risque de rencontrer des élèves de Poudlard, alors garde cette tête, et fais comme si tu me méprisais… Tu me méprises de toute façon.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Plus maintenant.

            Il se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la laissa à bout de souffle.

- C'était pour m'encourager.

- J'espère au moins que c'est efficace.

            Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques devant elle. Devant le regard émerveillé et surpris de Severus, elles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une rue animée, semblable à une rue londonienne mais… on ne trouvait pas d'animalerie, ni de magasins de balais… s'il se fiait à la vitrine qu'il voyait un peu plus loin, où de nombreux enfants et adolescents se pressaient. Hermione jura à ses côtés.

- Harry et Ron sont là, comme je le craignais. Il faut qu'on se sépare. On se retrouve devant l'animalerie dans deux heures. Promène-toi et découvre le monde sorcier.

- Mais…

            Elle le planta là sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la vit se diriger vers le groupe des adolescents et la vit se jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec des lunettes et des yeux verts, accompagné d'un garçon roux et d'une jeune fille rousse également, visiblement sa sœur. Il soupira et se mit à déambuler au hasard, tout en veillant à ne pas se perdre.

            Hermione se précipita vers Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle étreignit Harry.

- Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? demanda Ron.

- A merveille ! Et toi Harry ?

- Comme d'habitude ! Les Dursley sont toujours aussi désagréables, mais ils ne me font plus rien. Je passe les derniers jours au Terrier.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Ginny.

- J'aimerai bien. Mais comme tu le sais, notre Maison est sous Fidelitas. Je préfère rester avec mes parents.

- C'est dommage, murmura Ron, déçu.

            Hermione sourit.

- Vous avez fait vos achats ?

- Pas encore, répondit Harry. Nous regardions le nouveau balai, le Morning Star.

- Tu veux un nouveau balai ? L'Eclair de Feu ne te suffit pas ?

- Pas pour moi. Pour Ron et Ginny.

- Harry ! On en a déjà parl ! protesta Ron.

            Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione, Ginny expliqua.

- Harry veut nous offrir le nouveau balai. Ce que Ron et moi refusons catégoriquement.

- Pourtant, Ron est Gardien et toi Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Pour gagner, il vaudrait mieux avoir des balais plus performants que vos vieux Comet non ?

- On se débrouillera avec nos Comet ! déclara Ron, obstiné.

- Mais Ron !

- Non, Harry, s'entêta Ron.

            Harry soupira, résigné. Mais Hermione le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas renoncé loin de là. Hermione les accompagna pour les achats, bien qu'elle les ait déjà fait. Ron s'en étonna.

- Je les ai faits au début du mois. Pour éviter la foule.

- Et tu as bien raison, approuva Harry.

            Ils passèrent également à Gringott's où Harry retira une somme considérable, assez pour acheter deux Morning Star, calcula Hermione. D'ailleurs, ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le magasin de Quidditch. Ron comprit.

- Harry, tu…

- Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël et ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour les dix prochaines années, ça te va ? répliqua Harry. Pour toi aussi, Ginny.

            Ron et Ginny se regardèrent. Harry était têtu quand il voulait. Hermione intervint.

- Il fait ça pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, pas pour vous.

            Ils hésitèrent, mais finirent par acquiescer. Harry remercia Hermione du regard. Les Weasley avaient peu de moyens, mais beaucoup de fierté. Après trente minutes de marchandage, ils ressortirent du magasin, Ron et Ginny tenant chacun leur balai. Hermione regarda discrètement vers l'animalerie. Severus y était déjà, et l'observait discrètement, tout en regardant les serpents dans la vitrine. Mais une voix froide résonna désagréablement près d'eux.

- Potter et ses trois toutous !

- La fouine et ses deux faces de Scroutts ! répliqua Harry.

            Drago Malefoy détestait qu'on l'appelât ainsi, lui rappelant l'incident en Quatrième Année, avec le Professeur Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, la fouine.

- Fiche-nous la paix, Malefoy ! dit Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Sang de Bourbe.

- Tes insultes ne me font ni chaud, ni froid. Et change de refrain, tu commences à me lasser.

- Tu feras moins la fière, devant notre Maître.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je l'attends de pied ferme ton Voldemort !

            Drago blêmit en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

- Tu ne joueras pas la fière éternellement. Oh, mais que vois-je ? s'exclama Malefoy en voyant les paquets que portaient Ron et Ginny. Tu leur as offert de nouveaux balais, Potter ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Le nouveau Morning Star ? Il faudrait encore qu'ils sachent s'en servir ! Weasley est pitoyable en tant que Gardien. Quant à l'autre…

            Malefoy eut un regard de dédain qui traduisait clairement sa pensée. Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointe sur son ennemi.

- Tu vas trop loin Malefoy !

- Ron ! Non ! Arrêta Hermione.

- Toujours aussi impulsif, Weasley, s'éleva une voix glaciale.

            Tout le monde pâlit.

- Professeur Rogue…murmura Malefoy.

- Quant à vous, Malefoy…arrêtez de chercher Potter, Weasley et Granger, cela nous rendra un service.

- Mais Professeur…

- La ferme, Malefoy. Potter, Weasley, évitez aussi de le chercher. Granger, cesser de jouer les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, vous n'impressionnez personne. Est-ce clair ?

            Ils acquiescèrent. Hermione se demanda s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Mais comment ? Peut-être en suivant cette confrontation ? Ces altercations étaient tellement fréquentes qu'il avait dû se souvenir de ça. Soudain, elle surprit le regard de Severus sur elle. Il lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Il jouait la comédie ! Elle s'étonnait de sa faculté à retrouver les réflexes du célèbre professeur redouté de Poudlard.

            Malefoy, furieux, s'éloignait de la place. Severus, sur un dernier regard, fit aussi mine de s'éloigner. Harry et Ron soupirèrent.

- Je rêve, ou il vient de rembarrer Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, murmura Hermione.

            Severus s'éloigna, laissant Hermione prendre congé de ses amis. Ils avaient écouté la dispute, et avait déduit l'identité de chacun des personnages. Malefoy, le garçon blond était particulièrement désagréable envers Hermione, ce qui lui déplaisait souverainement. Le garçon roux aux yeux bovins ne semblait pas très intelligent mais il avait l'air gentil, contrairement à sa sœur, qui semblait plus calme et plus brillante. Quant au brun…il semblait rebelle, peu enclin à suivre les règles, si on se fiait à la flamme de révolte dans ses yeux verts. Il décida d'intervenir quand le roux sortit sa baguette magique. Il fut plutôt fier de sa prestation.

Hermione se demandait s'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, et les autres avaient l'air terrifié. Il penserait à remercier Hermione pour tous les renseignements qu'elle lui avait donné sur Poudlard et ses amis.

            Il s'était promené pendant deux heures, découvrant le monde sorcier avec curiosité. C'était un autre univers. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était un sorcier, comme lui avait dit Hemione. Les magasins étaient tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres avec des sorciers qui portaient des robes et des chapeaux pointus comme des contes folkloriques. Cependant, c'était un monde fascinant, qui méritait d'être connu. Il pensait à tout ça quand l'heure fut venue de retrouver Hermione. Et il l'avait retrouvé devant le magasin de balais avec ses amis.

Il l'attendait. Elle avait accompagné ses amis devant une sorte d'immense cheminée où la plus jeune des Weasley jeta une poignée de poudre bizarre en criant « Le Terrier ». Celle-ci disparut aussitôt, les deux balais avec elle. Ron s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand une explosion retentit du côté de la banque Gringott's. Une tête de mort verte avec un serpent en guise de langue sortant de la pseudo bouche apparut. Il vit les dénommés Potter et Weasley sortit leurs baguettes, tout comme Hermione.

            Des pops retentirent, et des sorciers apparurent, le visage dissimulé par des capuches. Severus comprit instantanément que c'étaient des Mangemorts, les sorciers à la solde de Voldemort dont lui avait parlé Hermione, et dont il faisait partie. Les choses se gâtaient.

            Hermione et Harry évaluèrent la situation d'un coup d'œil. Les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et peu de sorciers osaient les affronter. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus Rogue et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce dernier ne sortait-il pas sa baguette ?

- Hermione ! Rogue reste passif !

- Quoi ?

            Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Mais dans un pop sonore Voldemort apparut. Harry s'effondra à terre en tenant sa cicatrice qui le tenaillait. Voldemort regarda autour de lui et rit cruellement.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ! Quelle surprise !

- Pas réciproque, grogna Ron.

- Maître, dit un Mangemort. Regardez qui est là.

- Tiens, Severus Rogue, le traître. Tu m'étonnes. Tu n'es pas encore mort, à ce que je vois. Pourtant on m'avait assuré le contraire…

            Voldemort se tourna vers l'un des Mangemorts qui se recroquevilla de terreur.

- Mm..Maître…Il avait été touché…Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé dans les bois.

- Incapable ! Endoloris !

            Le Mangemort s'écroula en hurlant.

- Faut-il que je m'occupe de lui, Maître ? demanda un autre Mangemort.

- Vas-y, Rodolphus, autorisa Voldemort.

            Severus regarda le dénommé Rodolphus se tourner vers lui. Ainsi, cet homme…non, cette chose était Voldemort. Et ses sbires étaient sûrement les responsables de son amnésie. Hermione avait raison. Voldemort voulait les tuer. Severus fronça les sourcils. Dans sa tête, des images, comme des souvenirs se bousculaient. Des personnes habillés de la même façon, Voldemort…lui-même tuant sans pitié… Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se retenant de crier.

            Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Les Aurors n'arrivaient pas, et Severus allait se faire tuer. Elle regarda Harry et Ron.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Si seulement je le savais, mentit-elle. Il faut aider le Professeur Rogue.

- T'es folle.

- Mione a raison, contredit Harry. Il nous a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. A nous de faire quelque chose.

            Hermione sourit à Harry, reconnaissante.

- Ok, reprit Harry. Ron, fais diversion pour attirer l'attention de Rodolphus Lestrange. Mione, tu t'occupes de Rogue. Et moi, je retiens Voldemort.

            Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Ron en visant Lestrange.

            La baguette s'envola. Hermione courut et attrapa Severus par le bras. Elle attira à l'écart, dans une ruelle, tout en créant un nuage de brouillard pour couvrir leur fuite.

- Hermione ! appela Severus.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Tu es en danger.

- Toi aussi. Et tes amis également. J'aimerai vous aider.

- Comment ? Tu ne sais même plus te servir d'une baguette ! Encore faut-t-il que tu en aies une.

            Hermione avait raison, mais il voulait faire quelque chose. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

- Mione…

- Reste ici Severus. Ne te mets pas en danger.

            Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle retourna aider ses amis. Severus resta indécis. Il ne voulait pas laisser Hermione risquer ça vie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Oh, comment il détestait se sentir impuissant !

            Hermione évalua la situation. Des sorciers courageux se battaient contre des Mangemorts, refusant de se laisser envahir par la peur de Voldemort. Ron était aux prises avec trois Mangemorts, dont Lestrange, et Harry provoquait délibérément Voldemort. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

Après une période de dépression l'année dernière suite à la mort de Sirius Black, Harry avait décidé de se reprendre, et jura de ne plus se laisser aller. Entouré de Ron et Hermione, il décida de faire en sorte que ses parents et Sirius soient fiers de lui s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il étudia la Magie Noire, pour être en mesure d'affronter Voldemort sur son propre terrain, et Dumbledore surveillait ses progrès sans se laisser entraîner par l'attrait des maléfices. Harry avait pris énormément d'assurance, et ne se laissait plus faire par Malefoy, qu'il avait menacé à plusieurs reprises. Et il avait hâte d'en finir avec Voldemort qui faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Leur Sixième année avait été proche de la catastrophe. En début d'année, Voldemort s'était déchaîné, tuant des parents d'élèves dont Harry était proche. Neville avait perdu sa grand-mère, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang étaient devenus orphelins. Mais Harry avait à peine réagi, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le désespoir. Seamus, Lavande et Parvati en voulurent un peu à Harry, mais ils comprirent vite que Voldemort jouait avec lui. Ce fut Luna qui réveilla Harry en lui ordonnant de se ressaisir et que ses parents et Sirius seraient déçus s'ils le voyaient comme ça. Hermione et Ron remercièrent Luna, et celle-ci s'était rapproché du trio, leur donnant de bons conseils dans leur lutte contre Voldemort.

            Hermione décida d'aider Ron. Elle désarma un Mangemort et le stupéfixa. Ron la remercia d'un sourire. Mais Lestrange comprit vite qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec la magie. Il empoigna le bras de Ron et le tordit violemment. Ron cria de douleur, avant qu'un violent coup dans la mâchoire le rende inconscient. Les deux Mangemorts se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle se raidit, prête au combat. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas au courant, mais elle avait pris des cours de self-défense juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et s'était entraînée tous les étés depuis. Les deux sorciers l'encerclèrent. Lestrange la ceintura par derrière, mais Hermione lui écrasa violemment le pied, lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac et se retourna vivement pour le stupéfixer. Elle entendit vaguement qu'on lui envoyait un Doloris, et ferma les yeux… et ne reçut rien. A la place, un hurlement s'éleva. Elle pâlit.

            Severus s'était élancé et avait reçu le sort à sa place.

- Finite Incantatem ! lança Hermione. Petrificus Totalus !

            Le Mangemort se protéga.

- Avada Kedavra !

            Hermione évita le sort.

- Incendio ! Stupéfix !

- Endoloris !

            Elle se jeta sur le côté, mais le sortilège atteignit son bras gauche. Elle sentit aussitôt des aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son bras et les lames chauffés à blanc lui taillader la chair, elle hurla. Severus s'était relevé, et envoya un coup de poing au sorcier, ce qui arrêta le Doloris. Le Mangemort n'arrivait pas à se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

- Expulso !

            Severus fut envoyé loin de lui et s'écrasa sur un mur. Il retomba inconscient. Hermione profita du manque d'attention du sorcier pour le pétrifier.

            Harry se battait contre Voldemort. Celui-ci s'énervait car il n'arrivait pas à soumettre Harry. Il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom ? Tu t'affaiblis ?

-Potter, tu riras moins quand…

- Quand je te tuerai ? Inflammare !

- Tu utilises la magie noire maintenant ?

- Endoloris ! Ca répond à ta question ?

- Avada Kedavra !

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! se moqua Harry.

            Tout en se battant contre Voldemort, Harry surveillait Ron et Hermione. Tous deux se débrouillaient bien…jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Hermione neutraliser un Mangemort en lui écrasant le pied et envoyant un coude dans le ventre. Il fut tellement surpris que Voldemort put lui confisquer sa baguette par un sortilège d'attraction.

-Déconcentré, Potter ? C'est ta petite amie Sang-de-Bourbe qui te fait cet effet-l ? demanda Voldemort en regardant Hermione. Si je la tuais…

- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher !

- Je vais me gêner ! Avada…

-Mione !

-Kedavra !

            Hermione avait vu que Voldemort la prenait pour cible. Elle évita sans peine l'éclair vert. Harry ne pouvait rien faire sans sa baguette. Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à apprendre la magie sans baguette.

A ce moment là, un Mangemort apparut à côté de Voldemort.

- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, Maître…

- Es tu sûr de tes paroles ?

- Oui, Maître. Nous avons tout fouillé, les Gobelins ne nous ont pas facilité la tâche. Nous avons dû en éliminer quelque uns. Finalement, l'un d'eux a consenti à nous ouvrir la totalité des coffres. Ils ne l'ont pas.

            Voldemort se tourna vers Harry, qui avait croisé les bras.

- C'est fini les messes basses ? Qu'es-tu venu chercher à Gringott's ? Quelque chose de si important que tu oublies de me tuer ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Potter.

- Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, Tom.

- Pas cette fois-ci ! Avada Kedavra !

            Harry se baissa à temps. Mais Voldemort lui lança un Doloris. Il le reçut de plein fouet et hurla de douleur.

- Stupéfix !

            Le sort frôla Voldemort. Il leva les yeux et jura. Une vingtaine d'Aurors se tenaient devant lui, baguettes levées.

- Rends-toi Voldemort.

- Plutôt mourir. Morsmordre !

            La fumée verte aveugla les Aurors avant de prendre la forme de la Marque des Ténébres, et Voldemort transplana, suivi de ses Mangemorts.

- Bon sang, Tonks ! rugit Maugrey Fol Œil. Tu n'es même pas fichue d'atteindre Voldemort…

-Je suis désolée ! Mais dans le feu de l'action…

- Alors laisse faire les professionnels !

            Nymphadora Tonks le fixa, muette. Elle était maladroite, certes, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Beaucoup de ses collègues étaient convaincus qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir Auror, malgré ses talents de Métamorphomage. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Maugrey.

- Ne sois pas si dur Alastor, elle fait de son mieux.

            Harry s'éclaira.

- Professeur Lupin !

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci.

            Hermione s'approcha.

- Merci d'être venus. Nous étions en difficulté.

- Pas tant que ça Hermione. Apparemment, vous êtes venus à bout de trois Mangemorts…plus ceux que des sorciers courageux ont pétrifié. Et tu as tenu tête à Voldemort, Harry.

- Ron et le Professeur Rogue sont inconscients.

-Severus est l ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui.

            Tonks s'approcha.

- Retournons à Poudlard. Dumbledore était très inquiet à votre sujet. Et madame Weasley est en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Et nos affaires ? demanda Hermione.

- J'irai les chercher chez toi, et madame Weasley s'occupera de celles de Ron et Harry.

            Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Hermione était inquiète pour Severus, mais puisqu'ils rentraient à Poudlard, cela ne pouvait qu'aller mieux.

            Voil !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le chap 5 relatera le retour à Poudlard !! Ben ouais, on prend les mêmes et on recommence !

            J'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR, mais je pense à vous !! Je dois réviser pour la session de rattrapage de septembre, je suis un peu occupée, mais ça ira mieux dans cinq semaines ! D'ici là, j'essaierai de vous poster un autre chapitre ! Bisous à tous !!!


	5. Retour à Poudlard

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!! Je suis de retour et avec le chap 5… Nombre d'entre vous avez raté le chap 4, parce que je l'ai mis en remplacement de la note au début des vacances… Vous n'avez qu'à aller le lire !!

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée !! Avec ça, voici le chap 5 !!

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard**

Harry et Hermione furent rapidement soignés. Ils n'avaient rien de grave. Cependant, Severus était plus sérieusement blessé. Il s'était cogné la tête contre le mur, et Madame Pomfresh craignait qu'il n'ait subi un traumatisme crânien. Dumbledore avait échangé un regard avec Hermione, morte d'inquiétude. L'amnésie compliquait déjà les choses, et il fallait que Voldemort sème la zizanie ! Le directeur leur conseilla d'aller se reposer dans la Salle Commune de leur Maison. Ils obéirent.

- Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure, Hermione, dit Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu as frappé le Mangemort.

Hermione rougit.

- C'était Lestrange. Il avait compris que la magie ne servait à rien contre nous.

- Où as-tu appris à te défendre ?

- Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mes parents m'ont inscrite à un cours d'auto-défense. Le professeur enseignait aussi les arts martiaux ; et chaque été, je me suis entraînée. Ma mère craignait que je me fasse agresser par les Serpentards et tenait à ce que je sache me défendre autrement qu'avec la magie.

- Elle est au courant pour Voldemort ?

- Oui, elle est abonnée à la Gazette. Elle veut tout connaître de notre monde, et se tient informée. Elle a été réticente au fait que je sois si proche de toi, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que tu es mon meilleur ami, avec Ron.

- Elle a peut-être raison.

- Ne dis pas ça Harry. Nous avons partagé tellement de choses… Je ne peux pas concevoir la fin de notre amitié, cela me briserait le cœur.

- A moi aussi.

Ils s'étaient installés dans les canapés de la Salle Commune.

- Que penses-tu de Rogue ? demanda Harry. Il ne s'est pas défendu…

Hermione se tendit. Comment expliquer la situation à Harry ? Fallait-il lui dire la vérit ?

- Je n'ai aucune explication à ça Harry. Dumbledore doit le savoir.

- Je résoudrai ce mystère.

- Harry, il s'agit du Professeur Rogue. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

- De toute manière, il me hait déjà.

- Tu es inconscient.

- Tu es bizarre. D'habitude, tu te serais intéressée à ce mystère toi aussi.

- Harry, il se trouve que nous sommes en septième année, avec nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, et que je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Je ne peux pas…

- Transgresser les règles. Je suis désolé Mione, de m'être laissé emporter.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Et au fait, tu m'as impressionnée aussi. D'avoir tenu tête à Voldemort.

- Merci. Cette attaque n'était pas due au hasard. Il cherchait quelque chose à Gringott's.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont forcé les Gobelins à ouvrir tous les coffres. Ça avait l'air important pour lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- En première année, il cherchait la Pierre Philosophale. En deuxième année, il a piégé Ginny à travers son journal…En cinquième année, il cherchait la Prophétie qui te concerne. Toujours dans le but de te tuer. Cette fois encore, il doit avoir trouvé un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Harry fit la grimace.

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

- Oui, moi je vais à l'infirmerie voir si Madame Pomfresh n'a pas besoin de moi.

C'était un simple prétexte pour voir comment allait Severus.

Harry se retrouva devant la statue qui bloquait l'accès au bureau du directeur.

- Zut ! marmonna Harry.

- Je peux vous aider, Potter ?

- Oh bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall. Je voulais voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci. Hermione et moi nous en sommes sortis indemnes, et Ron n'est qu'inconscient.

- Vous avez fait preuve de courage tous les trois. Dragibus !

La statue libéra le passage. Albus les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Minerva, Harry ! Asseyez-vous. Harry, tu devais te reposer.

- Je vais bien, Professeur. Il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose à propos de Voldemort.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il semblerait qu'il cherche quelque chose.

Harry raconta la scène.

- C'est troublant en effet, conclut Dumbledore. Mais je m'y attendais un peu. Severus était en mission, et était sous le point de découvrir ce que cherchait Voldemort.

- Et…

- Rien. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Oui.

- Mais il y a une chose étrange, réfléchit Harry.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pendant l'attaque… Il a semblé impuissant… comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione, Ron et moi avons dû prendre les choses en main. Et Voldemort a dit quelque chose… Il semblait surpris de voir que le Professeur Rogue était toujours vivant… Un Mangemort a été puni pour ça. Quand Lestrange a eu l'autorisation de s'occuper de lui, Rogue semblait indécis.

Dumbledore était devenu grave. Harry était devenu vraiment très perspicace. Après sa dépression en sixième année, il avait repris du poil de la bête, et s'était impliqué personnellement dans la lutte contre Voldemort, exigeant de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Devant un premier refus de Dumbledore, il avait menacé de reprendre l'Armée de Dumbledore, et celui-ci avait dû accepter de l'intégrer à l'ordre, de même que Ron et Hermione. Il fallait tout lui dire. Minerva et Harry devant lui seraient très surpris.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose début juillet, commença-t-il. Severus était en mission comme vous le savez. Il devait revenir fin juillet.

- Mais je croyais que vous aviez prolongé la mission ? s'exclama Minerva.

- C'est ce que je vous ai dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter, Minerva. En réalité, Severus a disparu pendant deux jours. Je commençais à réellement m'inquiéter quand je reçus un hibou de Miss Granger…

- Qu'est-ce que Mione a à voir là-dedans ?

- Il se trouve que Severus était chez elle, vivant, mais blessé et… amnésique.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit l'annonce.

- Par Merlin… murmura finalement Minerva.

Harry bondit.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je…

- J'ai demandé à Miss Granger de ne rien vous dire. Ça a été dur pour elle aussi.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Professeur Dumbledore, que votre silence aurait pu tous nous tuer ? demanda Harry, fou de colère. Si nous avions été au courant pour l'amnésie, nous aurions réagi autrement. Pour commencer, Hermione n'aurait jamais dû l'amener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et de deux, vous auriez dû prévenir les membres de l'Ordre ! N'avez-vous donc aucune confiance en nous ?

- Les membres de l'Ordre sont des personnes en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça Harry…

- Gardez vos raisons pour vous !

- Potter ! s'indigna Minerva. N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! Albus, vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ?

- Comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ? J'ai agi du mieux que j'ai pu.

- Et vous avez failli nous envoyer à la mort !

Harry sortit du bureau, furieux, en claquant la porte. D'un côté, Harry reconnaissait que Dumbledore avait bien réagi, il aurait sans doute réagi de même. Hermione était, elle aussi dans une situation délicate. Mais Severus ne risquait rien chez elle, sa maison étant sous Fidelitas. Il soupira. Pourquoi était-ce toujours si compliqu ?

Hermione s'était assise entre les lits de Ron et Severus. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Ron, mais Severus… C'était plus grave. Madame Pomfresh l'avait vue rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais l'infirmière avait refusé.

Ron remua, et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant son amie.

- Hello Mione !

- Salut Ron !

-On est au paradis ?

- Non, rit-elle. Nous sommes sains et saufs dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les Aurors sont arrivés à temps.

- Aïe ma tête…

- Tu as reçu un coup violent. Je vais appeler Madame Pomfresh.

- Attends… Où est Harry ?

- Avec Dumbledore. Voldemort mijote quelque chose.

- Et… Comment va mon voisin de chambre ?

Hermione se tourna vers Severus.

- Il a un traumatisme crânien. Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas combien de temps il va rester inconscient.

Harry entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris par la colère. Hermione se tendit, prête pour l'explosion.

- Hermione !

- Oui. Harry. Je t'entends, pas la peine de crier. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Dumbledore me l'a interdit. Il a dû te le dire non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu te rends compte le danger que nous avons couru ?

- Je le sais parfaitement. Une fois encore, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer. Dumbledore n'a pas écouté mes protestations. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour moi de garder Rogue amnésique chez moi !

- Quoi !? bondit Ron.

Hermione s'était levée et affrontait Harry. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à leur ami.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire tout à l'heure, ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Et franchement, Harry, est-ce que tu m'aurais crue si je t'avais révélé dans une lettre que j'avais recueilli Rogue amnésique chez moi ?

Harry baissa les yeux, indécis.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vous connais assez bien tous les deux pour savoir que vous auriez éclaté de rire en me traitant de folle.

- Mione…

- Ne nie pas Ron. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait. Severus est bien amnésique… et totalement différent de l'homme qu'il était.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

- Pas l'être froid et cynique…

Harry et Ron ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules. Elle soupira.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Vous ne me croyez pas.

Tous les trois regardèrent l'homme étendu. Il semblait si paisible…endormi. Il s'agita soudain.

- Hermione… appela-t-il dans son sommeil.

Elle fut auprès de lui en quelques instants, posant sa main sur son front.

- Je suis là, Severus. Calme-toi.

Rassuré, il s'immobilisa. Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura Ron.

L'infirmière revint à ce moment avec Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

- Vous êtes réveillé M. Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Je peux sortir ?

Pomfresh sourit.

- Vous les jeunes, tous les mêmes ! Vous pourrez sortir quand je vous aurais examiné.

Les trois jeunes adultes regardèrent Dumbledore. Puis le regard de Ron dériva vers Hermione, toujours auprès de Severus. Dumbledore comprit.

- Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir écarté de tout ça.

- Vous avez interdit à Hermione de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est inadmissible. Mais le seul moyen. C'est à moi de m'excuser, Professeur Dumbledore de m'être emporté contre vous. J'ai tendance à réfléchir après avoir commis l'erreur.

Hermione se détendit, et Mc Gonagall également. Harry était devenu plus raisonnable et reconnaissait ses erreurs.

Une semaine passa. Ils étaient six à être au courant : Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et bien sûr Mme Pomfresh. Et Dumbledore estimait que moins il y avait de personnes dans le secret, mieux cela vaudrait. Il n'avait pas mis les membres de l'Ordre au courant, c'était trop risqué. Harry et Ron tentèrent de savoir comment Rogue avait été pendant les semaines passées avec elle, mais elle resta muette. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire parce qu'elle voulait garder ce souvenir pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Elle passait ses journées à son chevet, l'apaisant quand il s'agitait. Ron et Harry se posaient des questions sur son attitude mais ils n'osaient pas lui parler, de peur de se faire voir opposer un silence obstiné. Harry avait raconté à Ron la fin de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et celui-ci avait eu un sifflement admiratif quand Harry lui raconta les prouesses d'Hermione. Il fut aussi perplexe qu'Harry quand il parla de la chose que cherchait Voldemort.

Puis Severus montra des signes de réveil au bout de dix jours. Harry et Ron étaient avec Hermione.

- Hermione… appela-t-il comme à son habitude.

- Oui Severus.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra le regard noisette et sourit.

- Tu es l

- Oui.

- Ne me quitte pas…

Ron s'étrangla et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Va donc chercher Pomfresh au lieu de faire l'idiot !

Il fila, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione. Harry s'approcha.

- Mione…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Severus.

- A l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tu as été blessé lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, tu te souviens ?

- Vaguement.

Il regarda autour de lui, curieux de découvrir le décor de Poudlard. Puis, il fixa Harry, se rappelant que c'était Harry Potter qu'il martyrisait depuis six ans.

- Harry Potter…

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Hermione m'a dit…

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment avec Dumbledore.

- Severus, enfin ! s'écria Pompom. Vous nous avez fait peur.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Les personnes présentes échangèrent un regard.

- Vous êtes toujours amnésique, constata Albus.

Severus regarda Albus.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Merlin !

Harry retint un rire. Pompom ne savait que faire.

- Franchement, Albus… Je ne sais… Les amnésies ne sont pas des cas que je suis habilitée à soigner, même s'il existait un remède.

- Peu importe mon amnésie, coupa Severus. Vous n'auriez pas une Potion à base d'essence d'aubépine par hasard ? J'ai une migraine horrible.

- Mais bien sûr Severus, je…

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, comme Hermione et Albus.

- Severus, tu es amnésique, commença Hermione.

- Et alors ?

- Vous avez réclamé une Potion à l'essence d'aubépine, continua Albus.

- Comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Comme si tu savais que l'aubépine combattait la douleur due à un choc.

- C'est évident pourtant, murmura Severus.

- Que sais-tu d'autre ?demanda Hermione. Les larmes de phénix ?

- Elles ont de puissantes vertus curatives.

- Les plumes de Jobarbille ?

- Utilisées dans les sérums de vérité et les potions de mémoire. H ! Pourquoi nous n'essayerions pas ces plumes pour essayer de me rendre la mémoire ?

- Ces potions sont utilisées par les étudiants qui ont des examens…

- En améliorant la formule et guérir l'amnésie.

Hermione se rassit, songeuse.

- Tu te souviens parfaitement de l'Art des Potions. Mais tu es encore amnésique. Comme si tu avais retrouvé partiellement la mémoire.

- C'est exactement ça, approuva Pompom.

- Ce qui nous arrange en quelque sorte, déclara Albus. La rentrée est dans deux jours. C'est trop tard pour trouver un nouveau professeur de Potions. Severus se souvient parfaitement de son domaine, même s'il ne se souvient pas des élèves qui l'entourent. On passera ces deux jours à tenter de rappeler à Severus les coutumes de Poudlard. Miss Granger, Harry et M. Weasley, je compte sur vous.

- Mais Professeur ! protesta Hermione.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous acquitterez parfaitement de cette tâche.

Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et sortit. Hermione était excédée.

- C'est toujours comme ça ! Je vais finir par lui faire avaler sa barbe, et qu'il s'étouffe avec !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'intrigue se dessine doucement, et l'amnésie de Sevie-chou ne va pas en s'améliorant ! Pas de RAR cette fois-ci, mais le titre du chap 6 : **La reprise des cours** !!! Bisous à tous !


End file.
